Harry Potter in Love
by James1110
Summary: Harry is in love.
1. Chapter 1

ÿþ  I t   w a s   r a i n i n g   i n   t h e   t o w n   o f   L i t t l e   W i n n i n g .       H a r r y   l o o k e d   a t   t h e   d i g i t a l   c l o c k   o n   h i s   b e d s i d e   t a b l e .     I t   w a s   3 : 0 0 .       S o m e o n e   w a s       m o v i n g   i n   n e x t   d o o r .       H a r r y   s a w   t h e   t o p   o f   a   g i r l s   h a i r .     H e   t h o u g h t   t h a t   h e   d i d n ' t   k n o w   h e r .     B u t   w h e n   s h e   w a s   w a l k i n g   i n t o   t h e   h o u s e       H a r r y   r e l i z e d ,     I T   W A S   H E R M I O N E .     H e r m i o n e ' s     F a m i l y   w a s   m o v i n g   i n   n e x t   d o o r !       T h i s   c a m e   a s   a   s h o c k   t o   H a r r y .     B u t   t h e n   h e       r e m e m b e r e d ,     H e r m i o n e ' s   p a r e n t s   w e r e   m u g g l e s .       H e   w e n t   d o w n   s t a i r s   t o   t h e   k i t c h e n .       H e   t o l d   U n c l e   V e r n o n ,     A u n t   P e t u n i a ,         a n d   h i s   c o u s i n   D u d l e y ,   " W e   h a v e   n e w   n a b o r s . "       N o   o n e   e x c e p t   A u n t   P e t u n i a   h e a r d ,   o r   e l s e   c a r e d .       B u t   A u n t   P e t u n i a   b e i n g   s o   n o s e y       l o o k e d   o u t   t h e   w i n d o w   a s   t o   s e e   i f   t h e   n e w s   w a s   t r u e .     S h e   s a i d ,     " C o m e   o n   V e r n o n ,   D u d l e y ,   a n d   H a r r y .       R e l u c t a n t l y     V e r n o n   a n d       D u d l e y   w e n t .       H a r r y   t h o u g h   w e n t   v e r y   w i l l i n g l y .     W h i l e   V e r n o n   a n d   P e t u n i a   s t o o d   w i t h   D u d l e y   b r a g i n g   a b o u t   h i m ,     H a r r y   w e n t   t o   g o   f i n d       H e r m i o n e .       H e   s n n u c k   u p   b e h i n d   h e r ,   p u t   h i s   h a n d s   o v e r   h e r   e y e s   a n d   s a i d ,   " G u e s s   w h o . "     T h e n   H e r m i o n e   s a i d ,   " I m   g u e s s i n g   m y       n e w   n a b o r .     " R i g h t   H e r m i o n e . "       S h e   s a i d ,   " H o w   d o   y o u   k n o w   m y   n a m e . "       " I   g o   t o   s c h o o l   w i t h   y o u . "       T h e n   s h e   r e l i z e d   i t   w a s   H a r r y .         " H a r r y ? "       " T h a t s   r i g h t . "       H e   s t e p p e d   b a c k   a s   s h e   s p u n   a r o u n d .       T h e n   s h e   s t a r t e d   t o   a d v a n c e   o n   h i m ,     a n d   t h e n . . . . . . .         T h a t s   a l l   f o r   n o w .         - J a m e s 


	2. Chapter 2

...He was against the wall. She drew her face closer to his and then..  
she kissed him. She was kissing him. Some one was comeing at that moment they started unpacking boxes as fast as they could, trying to seem like nothing had happend just then. After every one else left Harry just held Hermione. she said,"I missed you Harry." "I missed you too Hermione. Then they were called down stairs. "Hermione, the Durslys need to go." Hermione wispered something in her mother's ear. Her mother said, "Only if it's ok with his parents." "is it ok If Harry stays for a little while Mr.Dursly?" Mr Dursly said, "Fine"  
And left. When the Durslys left Harry and Hermione sat down with Hermione's parents. Some how Harry was shocked when Hermione's parents remembered him. Hermione's Mom went into the kithchen while her dad talked to Harry. He was just wondering how Harry had been scince they last saw each other. Harry just said that he was glad to be at Hogwarts most of the time. Hermione's dad asked why. Harry expained how he was treated and how Dudley was treated as though he would die if he didn't get what he wanted. Mrs.Granger came back with four glasses of Lemonade. Harry told Mrs.Granger the same thing he told Mr.Granger. Then he and Hermione went to Hermione's Room a sat on the bead for a few minutes. they moved closer to each other than... 


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up. It was only a dream. He almost wishied it had

really happend. But Harry loved Ginny, so he was glad that

it never happend. It was only two in the morning. Harry

roled over and fell back asleep. The next morning he was woke

up by and owl twittering around his room. He caught the owl

and at once relized it was Ron's owl Pig. Harry knew the owls

real name was Pigwidgeon. He grabed the little owl and untied

the letter that was attached. He saw that the letter was from

Ron. He opend it and read.

Harry,

Ask your aunt and uncle if you can spend the rest of the

summer at my house. If they say yes we'll come get you the

proper way. If they say no, well come get you from your window.

I hope they say yes. Write back asap.

-Ron

Harry was excited at the prospect of going back to the Burrow.

But then he thought about how his aunt and uncle felt about

makeing him happy. He would just have to hope that his uncles

pure hate for him would outway his hate of makeing him happy.

"Uncle Vernon I got a letter from my friend Ron Weasly.

"And", his uncle replied.

"Well he invited me to stay at his house for the rest of the

summer. Is it ok?"

"Fine, go ahead."

With that Harry ran up to his room and wrote on the back of the

letter Ron sent him, "MY UNCLE SAID IT WAS OK!". He re-atached

the letter to Pig and sent him flying. He the began to pack

his school things. When he was done he had Hedwig sitting in

her cage wich was on top of his trunk. And his Fire Bolt was

leaning against all of it. He was ready to go when all of the

suddon...

**BANG!**

It sounded like something had crashed into the house. He was

at his bedroom door when it flew open and there was Ron and

Ginny. He was so happy to see them. He walked over to Ginny

and hugged her. She softly wisspered in his ear, "I missed

Harry."

Harry wispered back, I missed you to Ginny."

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Harry. Mum,Dad,Charlie,and Bill are down stairs with your

aunt,uncle,and cousin."

"Ok. Can you help me get my trunk down stairs?"

"Yeah. You grab one end and i'll grab the other."

"OK"

Ron grabed one end of the trunk and Harry grabed the other.

In his other hand he grabed Hedwig. Ginny grabed his Fire Bolt

and they went down stairs. Harry,Ron,and Ginny put down what

they were caring. Mrs.Weasly hugged him. He was glad to see

all of them again. But he couldnt help but wonder where Percy

was.

_People I need reveiws to know what you want to read or if you want me to keep the story the way it is._


End file.
